When your day is night alone, hold on
by ellabella
Summary: It starts as Carby angst (but doesn't last long)... please R&R, I really want to know what anybody thought of it... The song is "Everybody Hurts" by REM.
1. The Night Is Yours Alone

* * *  
  
When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.  
  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Please, try to understand that-"  
  
"Understand? How could you possibly expect me to understand?"  
  
"This isn't how I wanted things to end, believe me."  
  
"Aren't I important to you anymore?"  
  
"Of course you are."  
  
"Well, you sure aren't acting like it."  
  
"Things have changed. You-we aren't the same anymore. I. don't think it's going to work."  
  
"I can change back."  
  
"I don't think that would work."  
  
"Please, I don't think I could stand to lose you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you." These words rang in the air, stagnant, and after a while, she said, "It's too late."  
  
As she turned away, he saw the tears, falling down her pale cheeks, staining red on her skin and burning her eyes. He reached to brush them away and she let him. He wanted to take the pain away but he knew. he just knew, they weren't supposed to be together. She had never felt happy enough with him; she had never felt able to completely open up. She took him for granted and she took so much from him. He opened his arms; she hesitated, wondering if this would make things much harder. But she fell into his arms, as she always had because they provided so much warmth, so much relief and safety.  
  
He stroked her hair, and felt how soft and smooth it was, how it smelt so fresh and he knew he would miss it. He would also miss her smile; but he had seen that less and less lately. He would miss the way it used to light up the room, and how it made everybody else smile with her. He would miss her laugh, her musical, light-hearted chuckle. He would miss the way she looked at him when he had done something wrong, and the way it always mad him want to put it right.  
  
For a moment they stood there hugging and nothing else mattered. For a moment she forgot, but then it came back to her and she was so angry. Angry that he could hurt her so much, angry with herself for not being a better person. She felt so alone, he was everything to her and now she had lost him. As she pushed him away, walked towards the door, she felt so many inexpressible emotions.  
  
She felt like someone was squeezing her chest to stop her breathing. A bulge of pain swelled and rose up her chest, up her throat, and it choked her as the tears surged more. Hot salty tears, angry tears, bursting to get out of her.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.  
  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
  
if you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
  
when you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.  
  
* * *  
  
She couldn't bear to look at him any more. "You do I know I still care about you, don't you, Abby?"  
  
"Goodbye, Carter," She said as she staggered onto the street.  
  
"Wait!" He called after her, and her heart skipped a beat, "It's dark. I'll call you a cab." She laughed, not the sort of musical laugh that made his whole body glad to be alive, but a manic, sarcastic snigger. "Now is not the time to start being a gentleman, Carter."  
  
* * * 


	2. Take Comfort In Your Friends

* * *  
  
Everybody hurts,  
  
Take comfort in your friends.  
  
Everybody hurts,  
  
Don't throw your hand, Oh, no  
  
Don't throw your hand  
  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone  
  
* * *  
  
She didn't know how she made it there. In a daze she wandered through the streets of Chicago at night. The only light came from streetlights at first, then as she got into poorer neighbourhoods, the light from people's windows.  
  
It started to rain, but she hardly noticed, until she smelt it. That musty smell that always used to comfort her. When she looked up, she saw where she had walked to. She rang the doorbell and heard a patter of feet coming from the kitchen. Light flooded the doorstep and she looked up to meet his eyes. There was a certain amount of surprise on Luka's face but she also saw that he was glad to see her. "Come in," he said, in his deep soothing tone.  
  
He saw her blotchy face, and he knew that it had happened. She had broken up with Carter. On one hand, he felt relieved because he still had feelings for her. On he other hand, he was concerned because he wasn't ready to jump back into a relationship with her. But when she fell into his arms, and pressed her head against his chest, he knew that all she was looking for was support. She needed comfort, a friend and someone to help her get over him. He put his arms around her and immediately felt comfortable, something he hadn't felt in a long time. 


End file.
